


A Henchman's Secret

by GildedGoldilocks



Category: Fortnite - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Other, Parody, Power Imbalance, Satire, Secret Admirer, Stalker, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, go to horny jail, no beta we die like men, obsessive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedGoldilocks/pseuds/GildedGoldilocks
Summary: A ghost henchman sits in his cell at the Shark, writing in his journal about the circumstances that lead to his imprisonment.("Go to horny jail! *BONK*")
Relationships: stalker henchman/midas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	A Henchman's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this as a joke, so none of this is meant to be taken too seriously. Since there is such a rabid army of Midas simps (myself included), I wondered what would happen if one of Midas' own henchmen simped over him. So here, take this flaming dumpsterfire, I hope you all enjoy it!

The sun begins to set over the Shark prison. As Skye silently patrols the halls, she stops at a certain cell. Normally she would simply walk by if it weren't for the vile, unspeakable acts committed by its inhabitant. Peering in through the barred window, she stares bitterly at the jaded ghost henchman inside, who is writing feverishly into a journal. Skye shudders, as she can only imagine what horrors he must be penning inside of its cursed pages.

“You are going to rot in hell for what you did. I’m going to make sure that you never set foot near the Agency, or Midas, ever again” Her frigid eyes narrow as she glares into the cell. The man is unresponsive, continuing to write as if she weren’t even there. 

“Pathetic. That’s what you are.” She spits, turning back towards the hallway and resuming her patrol. The dull thump of her boots against the linoleum tiles fades away.

The man sighs, his pen still scratching across the paper.

“When I first started working at the Agency, I, along with many of the others, was impressed with the superior intelligence and capability of its leader. Everything about him is perfectly curated to be exactly the way he likes it. His hair is neat, his skin is flawless, and to this day I have never noticed a single wrinkle on his clothing. Midas truly is a symbol of control and order.  
Naturally, a man like him has many admirers, and it would be wrong to not consider myself one of them. While I was pleased to work under him as a faithful servant, I knew I would never be satisfied if I remained in that role. Oh no. In the beginning, I thought I just wanted to know more about him, just as everyone else did. I was intrigued by his mystique and craved a deeper understanding of the infamous man with the golden touch. Because of this, I worked extra hard to get on his good side and earn promotions. Anything to be closer to him, really. I made sure to be the model henchman and fulfill any order I was given. This seemed to work, because after a while, I could tell that he had taken a liking to me.  
Still, when one of my coworkers was promoted ahead of me, I became enraged and envious. It pained me to see him by Midas’ side instead of me. I was going to do whatever it took to be stationed at his yacht as one of his premium servants. This was never about the pay, although the yacht henchmen do receive an ample wage, no, I just wanted to be as up close and personal as one could be. I wanted to know everything there was to know about this man, and I would stop at nothing to achieve that.  
Finally, after months of earning his trust through working diligently as his underling, I was hand picked for duty at his private yacht, so I was instructed to pack my bags and move into the servant's quarters below deck. It was truly an incredible experience knowing that just a few floors above, Midas was sleeping in his bed under the stars. I was no longer in a place of work, which made this feel oddly intimate, and I liked that. I realized that if I kept up my good work, I could be promoted from basic maintenance crew to one of his most personal servants. I wanted nothing more than to have Midas all to myself.  
One night, I was stationed at the back of the boat at one of his all too famous yacht parties. I had the privilege of being on the deck with the hot tub. Some of his fellow agents were already inside, begging him to join them in the jacuzzi. I got to watch him disrobe into his miniscule, european style swim trunks, which he wore underneath his party outfit in preparation. I will never forget the beautiful sight that was his unbuttoned shirt sliding off his pale inked shoulders and into the hands of another lucky henchman, who folded it immediately. I could only imagine what that shirt must have smelled like. I stood there, watching his long, slender legs gracefully slip into that hot tub, dreaming of what it must be like to run my hands along them and even explore the taboo secrets lying in between them. The water glistening off his bare chest in the moonlight made me realize just how gorgeous he is, and how his wet hair, even after agent Skye unceremoniously shoved his head under the water, still fell perfectly. I suspected that the confident, distinguished man we see in the office and on patrol most likely hides a deviant side, just waiting to be awoken. I’ve overheard a few things from some of his late night rendezvous that only increased my appetite.  
That night marked the turning point in my journey in which I realized my true feelings towards this man whom I had initially only seen as my boss and idol. I found myself madly in love with him, and from that point forward, being his second in command would no longer cut it for me. I didn’t want to work under him. I wanted him to work under me, but not in the professional sense, if you catch my drift. While I knew he respected me as a diligent worker, I wanted him to love me in the way that I loved him. I wanted to taste his lips and explore his perfect body for myself, but I had no idea what I would have to do to achieve that.  
After the months of working for him, I had compiled a massive collection of pictures and artifacts dedicated to my ultimate goal. I held these inside of a locked scrapbook that sat underneath my pillow. I had stashed away everything from random photographs of him I had hacked from Skye’s snapchat memories and finsta, to receipts indicating the brands of cologne he likes, and even a lock of hair I salvaged from the hot tub’s filter while cleaning it. Every time I lost sight of my goal, I would open the scrapbook while the other henchmen were asleep and its contents would remind me of my purpose. I believed the universe put me here as Midas’ soulmate, and thus, I had spent months planning to profess my undying love to him.  
I was beyond ecstatic when I got promoted again to the highest position available to a henchman: Midas’ personal domestic servant. I was to handle all of his laundry, deliver his meals, change his bedsheets, and, as listed on the paperwork, assist him in any other personal tasks. This was it. It felt like my whole life had led up to this moment. Soon I found myself securing his cuff links and combing his hair, which, by the way, smells absolutely divine. I was closer to him than I had ever imagined being. Still, it was not enough, and the closer I was allowed to get to him, the more I realized I wanted- no- NEEDED to be even closer.  
One night, I was assigned to patrol the outside of Midas’ living quarters to ensure no assassination attempts were executed while he slept. It was the true highlight of my career. There was something scandalous about the fact that his bed, outfitted with satin, lay exposed beneath the night sky. I thought about the possibility of his many late night visitors following yacht parties spending passionate nights with him under the stars and immediately wondered if I had permanently hurt my chances of being one of them by taking this job, having sworn under oath to maintain a professional relationship. Still, I thought to myself that nothing was impossible.  
While patrolling, my curiosity got the better of me. I crept up the stairs into his chamber to catch a glimpse of him while he slept. I will never forget how beautiful and peaceful he looked, with his long, dark eyelashes twitching silently as he dreamt. Leaning closer, I could hear his quiet breathing. For such a powerful and dangerous man, he looks so defenseless while he sleeps, which is possibly why my job was so important. Watching him laying there, I wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly forever. Even to do so much as touch him would be overstepping my boundaries, but I couldn’t take it any longer. One touch wouldn’t hurt, right? I removed one of my gloves, and reaching down, caressed the side of his chiseled face, which was unbelievably soft and babylike. His eyelashes fluttered, and he reached a hand up to mine. I was so shocked that I simply froze in place. Turning his head, he muttered something barely audible. “Meowscles? Is that you? Do you want cuddles again? God, you’re so spoiled...”. He thought I was his cat. Then, I did possibly the stupidest thing I have ever done. I meowed, thinking maybe, in his delirious state, he would think I was actually Meowscles and let me continue caressing his perfect face. This however, backfired terribly. His eyes snapped open, and before I could process what was happening, he had me pinned on the ground with my hands behind my back. He walkied Skye to come detain me, as he could “no longer trust his henchmen”. I felt insulted and hurt. While we were waiting for her to arrive, the other henchmen were ordered to search my belongings. I guess he had initially thought this was an assassination attempt, and wanted to check for any signs of dissent or contraband. They found and managed to crack open my precious scrapbook, and I will forever remember the revolted look on Midas’ face upon learning about its contents. The last words he said to me were “You disgust me. I never want to set eyes on you again”, before I was taken here, to the Shark.  
While I recognize the error in my ways and understand that I deserve everything that has happened to me, I still love Midas with all my heart and hope that someday, we can be together as I truly believe fate intended us to be.”


End file.
